


In the morning

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Team seven hasn't healed fully but they are getting there





	

Considering what the world currently was like. Any time like these moments like this were rare and valued. And considering the shit they all had been through the good times were valued more than anything else. Valued and hoarded.

Did Naruto have other things he could be doing? Of course but it had not been his idea to begin with and he had been curious too. The last time he had done something so childish and sneaky with someone had been far too long and something like this…

Something like this he liked to think would have actually happened before everything had went to shit. In his ideal world they would have been doing this. Hiding in the bushes at dark thirty in the night spying on Sakura on her date because certain people (Sasuke) were not certain about the masked freak she was currently dating.

Well not exactly a masked freak. That title was sort of reserved for their sensei. But the guy Sakura was with was ANBU all the same and Naruto had never seen his face so he could get away with that. And after the war had started and gotten crazy, well Sasuke had changed.

Sakura had too but Sasuke had changed the most and it was not hard to guess the reason why.

But he had gotten clingy to their team. Not a bad thing actually but it was times like this that Naruto saw just how far Sasuke had gotten and how damaged the boy really was.

But changed or not there was no way Naruto would have missed something like this. Sakura’s progress with whoever the ANBU was had been slow. Naruto had only known because he had seen the delivering of a gift. That and Kakashi had let it slip what was going on.

He had been worried too. But he had never been one to begrudge someone happiness and deep down he trusted Sakura. So he had said nothing and let Sakura maneuverer her way around things. It had been weird the way she had brushed away the ANBU.

They had been all busy after all but soon enough it was easy to pick out the ANBU as they watched over Sakura. And soon they were talking although not much. But then it quickly escalated to what they were watching.

And Sasuke had been worried. Not jealous. But worried. They were at war after all and ANBU were not people who lasted long but they had done nothing depending on Sakura.

The moon shone down on the plains and caressed Sakura’s hair. Hair she had allowed to grow out once again for herself. They were too far away for Naruto to overhear but he knew that Kakashi could hear quite well and he had plans to worm out just whatever it was that was being said.

Then the ANBU pulled Sakura close to him and Naruto’s breath caught at how easily Sakura went with him. The mask slid off the guy’s face and Naruto wished he could see it but the guy’s hair got in the way. Long silky strands of brown. He heard Sakura’s laugh from across the distance before she adjusted herself in the guy’s arms and then…

Naruto looked away and muted his chuckle. Well as fond as he was of Sakura he really was not that interested in seeing that. He sort of felt sorry for their friends if they felt anything like what he was feeling. He met Sasuke’s relieved gaze as he toyed with the Uchiha necklace Naruto had gotten for him.

Designed by one shinobi and painted by Sai, Naruto had given it so Sasuke could feel closer to his loved ones.

“See?” Naruto whispered as the kiss went on. “She’s fine.”

“He cares for her.” Sasuke said softly. “I’m glad.”

“It’s healthy.” Kakashi whispered his eye not moving off the two in the moonlight. “In fact, I have high hopes for them. They make a good team.” His mouth moved behind his mask in a smirk. “So good enough Sasuke?”

“She deserves happiness.” Sasuke whispered. “After everything I’ve put her through. I couldn’t stand for her to find someone like me. I don’t know why she tried so hard in the first place.”

“Got that right.” Naruto muttered as Sakura’s hitai-ate hit the ground. “We should get back to camp before things get… you know.”

“Sakura wouldn’t.” Sasuke frowned and Kakashi snorted at his remark. “She wouldn’t.” Sasuke insisted. He looked uncertainly to the couple back behind them. “She would?”

“Sakura’s changed and not all because of the war.” Kakashi said gently. “We all have.”

“And enough of that before we get caught.” Naruto hissed. “She would kill us if she caught us.”

X

“That you put up with me for so long.” Sasuke toyed with his necklace. “I can’t say this enough.” He smiled wistfully. “But than-“

“Enough!” Naruto blurted out. “Please stop you’re creepy when you talk like that.” Even though he knew the reason why Sasuke was so approachable now did not mean he wanted to be the recipient of the boy’s feelings. Even if they were just platonic. It crawled his skin. Sasuke was still smug and arrogant but when it came to the team he was less aloof and guiltier.

“I like it.” Kakashi commented as he looked away from his book. “This Sasuke is far more refreshing.”

Naruto glared at Kakashi. “Creepy.” He said bluntly.

“But with this you know Sakura’s truly moved on. Healed.” Kakashi told Sasuke. “Another thing to stop feeling guilty about.” Sasuke glanced at him and Naruto rolled his eyes. “Well Naruto’s stubborn so that isn’t all on you.” Kakashi chuckled. He stepped forward and the hand he wrapped around Naruto’s neck made him look into the amused black eyes. “Naruto does what he wants to.” Kakashi said softly and heat warmed Naruto’s stomach and he was able to feel himself falling into that gaze. Sasuke coughed bringing his attention away from him.

“What?” He asked. “Sakura’s fine. I’m fine. Stop worrying. We’re fine.” He insisted. “If that guy is trash we’ll take him out if Sakura doesn’t do it. Sasuke stop worrying. You didn’t ruin us.” Naruto smiled. “You never could.”

“I don’t deserve this.” Sasuke said softly but his smile was the old Sasuke’s one as he touched the clan symbol gently. “But I’m not letting it go.” He eyed Kakashi. “I’ll be going on patrol now.”

“Take your time.” Kakashi smiled. “Please do.”

Naruto rolled his eyes but before he could say anything Kakashi’s mask was yanked down to his chin and Kakashi’s lips were crushed to his own. His thoughts flew out his head as he used his free hand to push off Kakashi’s hitai-ate. He was dimly aware of Sasuke leaving but he was by far more aware of the feeling of Kakashi against him.

A feeling that still felt new even though they had been like this for almost two years. A feeling that still felt forbidden although everyone else had been pushing them forward for this.

Kakashi was his and he was Kakashi’s and the trust and faith they had in each other made each day bearable. Helped them survive each day’s tragedies. And it gave them hope. This love of theirs.

Kakashi’s lips slid from his own to attack his neck and Naruto’s hands clutched deep in Kakashi’s silver hair and he acknowledged to himself that this time they would not make it to their tent either. And only an attack on camp would get them to stop.


End file.
